


Little Green Monster

by Luvcandy24



Category: Fruits Basket (Anime 2019)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Romance, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29182467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luvcandy24/pseuds/Luvcandy24
Summary: Kyo x Tohru Fanfic. Kagura comes over when it's raining and Tohru sees something she can't forget. How will she handle it? Dedicated to an anonymous reviewer! Rated T for all the best reasons. Jealous!Tohru
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

A/N: Curse is broken, but not by Kyo and Tohru. I dedicate this story to the anonymous viewer who reviewed my story 'Squirm' and requested this fic! I hope you like this whoever you are!

Tohru had just finished with her classwork when Uo and Hana walked over to her. She tried to engage in their conversation but to be honest, she was distracted. A certain orange haired cat had been on her mind all day. It was pouring rain and Kyo had stayed home from school so he could rest his weakened body. She wanted to run home and see how he was doing.

"...Hey that reminds me. Tohru, where's Carrot's today?" Uo asked. She seemed disinterested, but asked out of consideration for Tohru. Uo knew about the world class crushes Kyo and Tohru had for each other, but they were still oblivious of them themselves.

"He stayed home sick today." Tohru replied with a sad smile. Hana and Uo gave each other a knowing look.

"Tohru, why don't you head home and take care of him instead of going out with us today? It is raining and there isn't much for us to do anyways." Hana said. Tohru immediately put her hands up, waving them a little to dismiss the idea.

"Oh, no! I wouldn't want to be the reason our plans get cancelled! I can call one of the other Sohma's over to take care of him!" she said quickly.

"Don't worry about it! We can go out this weekend and have the whole day!" Uo said with a large smile. Tohru considered the idea. There was a good point there...

"...Alright. But I promise I will make every second of our girls day count this weekend!" Tohru said with a determined look on her face. Her friends laughed and walked back to their seats, but Tohru's mind wondered back to the sick Sohma. Suddenly, she was a little more excited to go home.

As she walked home with Yuki, they made small talk. Yuki's mind seemed elsewhere and so Tohru didn't try to push any conversation. Eventually they fell into silence.

'I love the sound of rain. It's so calming and soothing. It's too bad Kyo doesn't like the rain.' Tohru thought. With Kyo on her mind, she found herself walking with a new spring in her step. They walked into the house and removed their shoes. Yuki thought Tohru was going to trip over her feet because she was walking towards the stairs so fast. He looked down and saw a familiar orange cat backpack.

'What is she doing here?' Yuki thought.

Tohru made it to the second floor in record time and stood in front of Kyo's room. She knocked lightly and called out to Kyo.

"Can I come in?" She said timidly. When she heard no answer, she cracked open the door against her better judgement. The sight she beheld made her heart ache for some reason. Kyo and Kagura were on a futon, both covered in a blanket. Kagura's head was on Kyo's shoulder and she had a small smile on her face even though she was sleeping. Kyo's arm was curled up in a way that looked like he was cradling Kagura's head. They looked peaceful together. Tohru cast her eyes down and closed the door. As she walked downstairs, she tried to classify the thoughts swirling around in her head.

'When did she get here? How long have they been in that position? Why did she come and how did she find out he had stayed home? Why were they like that? It's not fair.' The last thought startled her. She was thinking like a child. For all she knew, they could be dating now. That thought made her insides stir. What was this feeling? She didn't bother to linger on those thoughts anymore as she started to prepare their evening meal. It would take a bit longer than normal so she started earlier.

As she was chopping an onion, she willed her eyes not to sting and water, but it seemed like they were doing that no matter what vegetable she was cutting. She focused back on the task at hand and stirred the pot of soup she was preparing. She heard a rustle behind her and was met almost face to face with Shigure.

"Oh! I didn't hear you walk in here! Can I get something for you?" She asked with a smile on her face. Shigure smirked and fanned himself.

"Oh, nothing nothing! Don't you worry about me. I'm just worried about you! It must be so hard for you..." he trailed off. Tohru was confused.

"What's hard for me? If you mean dinner, it's no problem! I think everyone will like it tonight?" She said with a smile.

"Even Kagura?" Shigure asked slyly. There was that awful feeling in her heart and stomach again.

"Y-yes of course! I hope she will stay!" Tohru didn't know why, but the words felt like lies as soon as they left her mouth. Shigure gave her a knowing look.

"If you say so, my flower. I'll leave you be." He said as he walked back to his room.

'What on earth was that about? Why did I feel so horrible when he mentioned Kagura?' Tohru wondered.

Finally, dinner was ready and Tohru called everyone down. Shigure was already sitting at the table and she heard Yuki come downstairs. And then she heard the excited voice of Kagura.

"Tohru! Tohru! It smells amazing in here! I hope it's okay if I stay for dinner?" She shouted as soon as she walked into the kitchen. She looked at her and immediately noticed Kyo was rubbing the shoulder Kagura was sleeping on and looking at Tohru with exhausted eyes. She finally looked back at Kagura.

"Of course! I was hoping you would!" she said. There it was again. That feeling that she was lying even though she would always want to welcome any of the Sohma's.

Kyo continued to watch the two girls before he sighed and flopped down at the table across from Yuki. He propped his head up with one hand and willed his eyes to stay open.

"Alright! I hope you enjoy the meal!" Tohru said happily as she set down the serving tray. It was her attempt at French onion soup and she sincerely hoped everyone would like it. As she tasted her first spoonful, she noted that it actually tasted very good. A small sense of pride swelled in her chest and she looked around the table to see that everyone else liked it as well.

"It's very good Miss Honda! I'm glad you were able to use the onions we grew!" Yuki complemented.

"Yes! It's amazing Tohru. Well done!" Shigure added.

"You'll have to teach me how to make this, Tohru! I think it might be my new favorite meal!" Kagura exclaimed. Tohru smiled and thanked each of them and turned to look at Kyo, who was scooping the soup with his eyes closed.

"Kyo? Does it taste okay to you?" Tohru asked tentatively.

"Hmm? Oh. Yeah it does." He mumbled in reply. Tohru smiled smally and looked down at her own bowl. Little did she know that Kyo had partially opened one eye and saw the smile. He smiled himself and continued eating.

When everyone was done, Tohru went to wash the dished and Kagura volunteered to help. This prickled Tohru's nerves.

"S-sure. If you want to..." She managed to say. Kagura stood next to her as they washed and dried the dishes. Tohru tried not to let her feelings get the better of her and she tried to focus on the task at hand, but Kagura wouldn't stop talking about Kyo. To be completely honest, Tohru was annoyed. She didn't think she had ever been annoyed before.

"Well!" Tohru cut Kagura off quickly. "That was the last of the dishes. Thank you for you're help but I need to go so some homework!" She hurried off before Kagura could respond.

As she entered her room, Tohru thought long and hard about the feelings she had been experiencing that day. She was worried about Kyo and excited to see him when she got home, but after that? She realized that it hurt her to see Kyo like that with another girl. Tohru audibly gasped. She was jealous? Why would she be jealous? The only logical reason would be that she wanted to be like that with Kyo.

'I like him' she thought reflexively. Tohru's heart raced. She did. She really liked Kyo. Really liked him. What could she do about this? She thought that she would consult her friends the next day and moved to start on her homework.

Kyo felt awful. He knew it had to be raining. When he heard Tohru softly ask if he was coming down to breakfast, he weakly replied that he was staying home from school that day. After that, he didn't remember much. He drifted in and out of sleep, but the last time he woke, he felt a pressure on his shoulder. He looked down and saw his own personal demon sleeping on him.

'WHEN DID SHE GET HERE?!' Kyo thought in a panic. Not wanting her to wake up and torture him, he softly picked up her head and withdrew his arm. It was basically numb. He would need to massage it back to life, but then he heard Tohru calling from downstairs, announcing that dinner was ready. Had he really slept all day? He didn't really mind though. Kagura woke up almost immediately and stretched. Her eyes laid on Kyo and he felt his spine stiffen. True to her nature, she attacked him with a bear hug.

"Oh, Kyo! How are you feeling? Did you sleep well? Tell me honestly!" she asked quickly. Kyo grunted and shoved her off.

"Dinner's ready. Go home." he said tiredly. Kagura rushed down the stairs and called out to Tohru. Kyo wasn't really paying attention but he did notice a change in Tohru's demeanor. She seemed... off.

The rest of dinner passed quickly and when Tohru excused herself to her room after finishing the dishes, it was cemented in Kyo's mind. Something was wrong. He would confront her tomorrow... if it wasn't raining again.

Sure enough, the rain had let up and the sun was shining. Tohru had woken slowly, enjoying the stillness of the house and the sunlight peaking through the slits in her curtains. Eventually she got up and donned her school uniform. She smoothed it out more than normal and took extra care of her hair, too. Now that she realized her feelings for Kyo, she wanted to be able to look a little more presentable. She walked downstairs and began preparing a typical American breakfast, including eggs, bacon, toast, and hashbrowns.

"It smells great," Kyo said just loud enough for her to hear from the doorway. She jumped and almost dropped an egg.

"Kyo!" Tohru breathed out. "You startled me!" She held her hand close to her chest, trying to calm her racing heart. Kyo laughed lightly.

"Sorry. Do you need any help?" He asked.

"Well, if you wanted to toast some more bread, I wouldn't mind." She responded, making Kyo laugh again. He moved quickly, helping her as much as he could.

"Hey." He said with his bangs hiding his eyes. "What was up with you yesterday?"

Tohru froze and her face flushed pink.

"N-nothing! I was just worried about you since you weren't feeling well." She said quickly. Kyo wasn't convinced.

"No, I mean with Kagura." Kyo said.

This caused a wave of jealously to wash over Tohru. She willed her breath to steady and she looked at Kyo.

"I don't know what you mean. You know I'm always happy to see any of the Sohma's." Kyo still wasn't convinced but it seemed like her answer wasn't going to change any time soon.

"Whatever you say..." Kyo mumbled and he popped some bread into the toaster again.

The walk to school was normal. Yuki and Kyo argued and Tohru tried to be the mediator. When they finally got to their class, Kyo hmphed and sat at his desk. Tohru walked over to Hana's desk where she and Uo were talking.

"Tohru! Good morning!" Uo called as soon as she saw her friend.

"Good morning, Uo. Hi Hana! Listen I have to ask you guys something..." Tohru said nervously. She laced her fingers together and started to twiddle her thumbs.

""Sure! Ask away!" Uo said. Tohru filled them in on what she saw and how she felt. She left out the part where she liked Kyo though.

"Oh my precious Tohru. You are jealous of this Kagura. Surely you must know what that means?" Hana said. Uo laughed and slung an arm over Tohru's shoulder, leaning her mouth close to her ear.

"You like Kyo don't you? As more than a friend?" Uo said. Tohru's face reddened and she only nodded her head. Uo and Hana hugged their friend both thinking "It's about time!"

"What should I do though?" Tohru asked.

"Make him jealous back!" Uo offered.

"Yes. Teasing him may be the key. Perhaps you should be more affectionate towards the Prince." Hana said.

"Ooooo. That's a good idea, Hana." Uo approved.

"U-umm, I'm not sure that's the best way to go." Tohru said. She didn't want to give Yuki the wrong idea. The bell rang before anything else could be said. Tohru hurried to sit at her desk and she stole a glance towards Kyo. He happened to be looking at her too and quickly looked away with a blush staining his cheeks.

Their lessons were boring as usual, but Tohru did her best to stay focused. When a break finally came, she was still working on an assignment. She heard an unfamiliar voice call out to Kyo and her head snapped up.

"Kyo! Could I borrow a pencil? Mine broke." Tohru recognized the girl. She sat at the complete opposite side of the room as Kyo. Tohru's eyebrows scrunched together and her jaw clenched. That girl only wanted to get attention from Kyo! She set her gaze back to her work and tuned out the rest of the conversation.

"Don't have an extra one. Go bug someone else." Kyo responded disinterestedly. He glanced at Tohru and saw her physique. She looked irritated. Maybe it was the schoolwork? No, she was never like that with anything related to school. Or just in general. What had her so wound up? Kyo looked back at his friends and half listened to their conversation. He was mostly thinking about Tohru though...

As lunch began, the regular group met up with Momiji and Haru to walk up to the roof. This had become the norm. Tohru lingered behind Kyo as they walked up the stairs and kept her head down. Her friends were all in a lively conversation but she didn't want to join in at the moment. Kyo felt her gloomy presence and glanced over his shoulder to see her. She looked upset. He looked ahead and saw that everyone else was already outside on the roof. He grabbed the door handle and closed it in front of himself. He turned to face Tohru who was still ascending the stairs slowly. Kyo sighed. Why was she so unhappy?

"Tohru." Kyo said with a semi-stern voice. She looked up in surprised almost immediately. "What's up with you lately? You've been acting different ever since yesterday." He said. Tohru looked down and blushed.

"It's n-nothing. Don't worry about me!" She said quickly. She moved to grab the door handle and join their friends, but Kyo caught her wrist and pulled it up, making her look at him. His eyes were so intense that Tohru couldn't look away. He leaned down so their faces were close, and even thought Tohru wanted to pull away, she could bring herself to.

"You're a bad liar, Tohru. Tell me what's wrong." Kyo basically demanded. Tohru's eyes widened. Could she actually tell him? No. She started to shake her head and Kyo clenched his jaw. He stood up to his full height and noticed that some people were walking their way. He looked around and noticed a materials closet. He pulled the wrist he still held and tugged her inside. As he closed the door behind him, he went to turn on the light, but Tohru managed to yank her wrist of his grasp, surprising him. He stared at her and shoved his hands in his pockets. She had found a stack of notebooks and was playing with the wiring on it.

"Are you really not going to tell me what's wrong?" Kyo asked. He wasn't going to lie, he was a little upset that she wouldn't talk to him about this. Maybe he had done something wrong? "If it was something I did, I'm sorry." he said. Tohru's eyes snapped to his with such ferocity that it startled him.

"It wasn't you! I promise!" She said intensely. Kyo thought back over the last 24 hours. Nothing out of the ordinary came to mind.

"Well, it couldn't be Yuki or Shigure since you put up with them," Kyo said almost to himself. "You're doing good in school and you were happy about dinner last night..." he continued. Tohru was getting nervous. She needed to get out of there.

"Well, we should probably meet up with everyon-"

"It couldn't be Kagura. You're always happy to see her for some reason." Kyo said, cutting her off. Tohru clenched her jaw again and looked down. Kyo noted the reaction and a thought popped into his head. 'Is she mad at Kagura for some reason? That doesn't seem like her...' A shock went through him as another conclusion came to his mind. 'Did she see Kagura laying on me while I was asleep? Is she... jealous?'. A sly grin spread across his face. He began to take calculated steps towards Tohru.

"It is Kagura isn't it?" He said. Tohru was backing up as well and staring at Kyo with large eyes. She slightly shook her head.

"Don't bother to try and hide it. It's very clear that you're upset with her for some reason, and I have a good guess as to why." He had almost backed her against the wall. It had slots for many stacks of colored paper and what appeared to be an office cabinet that wasn't very tall.

"I-I don't know what you mean. We should go meet up with everyone." Tohru stuttered out. Kyo took another step forward and Tohru a step back, pressing her back against the metal cabinet. Kyo kept walking towards her and when they were only 6 inches apart, Kyo put his hands on the cabinet, one on each side of her. She was trapped. Tohru was trying to regulate her breathing, but he was too close. Kyo leaned forward, making her lean back slightly. His mouth was right next to her ear.

"You saw me and her sleeping yesterday didn't you? Kyo said quietly. Tohru's breath hitched. "Don't tell me you are jealous Tohru." Tohru's face felt like it had erupted into flames. No words would come out of her mouth so she just shook her head insistently. Kyo smirked.

"You're lying again, Tohru." Kyo pulled one hand away from beside her and took a small lock of hair between his fingers. His face was bright red and he wasn't sure where this newfound confidence came from. Maybe it was the prospect that she might like him as much as he liked her. He decided to push his luck to the brink.

"Do you like me, Tohru?" He pulled back so he could see her face. She was so easy to read. He didn't think it was possible, but her face got even more red and her breath hitched. His heart began to race as he waited for her answer. He felt like her expression told him what he already knew, but he wanted to hear her say it.

"...Y-yes." She finally said. Kyo let go of the breath he didn't realize he was holding and looked at her lips. They had never looked so inviting before now. He looked back up into her eyes, to her lips, and back to her eyes. Damn, he wanted to kiss her so badly! He tentatively leaned forward, keeping his gaze at her eyes and searching for any sign of disapproval. When he didn't see any, he closed the distance between them and gave her a timid kiss. Tohru closed her eyes and savored the feeling. When he pulled away, Tohru found herself being selfish wanting for more. Kyo saw this reflected in her eyes and leaned forward again with a new vigor. Tohru met him halfway and their lips locked again in a passionate embrace. Her arms wrapped themselves around her neck and her fingers wove into his hair. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, squeezing her hip every now and then.

Tohru felt like she didn't deserve him or any of this, but she wasn't about to start making her case now. Kyo was kissing her! She was elated and wanted to let him know how crazy she was for him. Her fingers clenched, pulling his hair ever so lightly and something awoke in him. He grabbed the backs of her thighs and lifted her to sit on top of the storage cabinet. They were at the same height now. Their kiss never broke and Kyo's hands cupped the backs of her knees, caressing them. Tohru moaned lightly into his mouth and Kyo moved on of his hands to grab the back of her neck. He broke away, but peppered kisses across her cheek and jaw, eventually leading down to her neck. When he did so, Tohru made a heavenly squeaking noise and wrapped her legs around his waist. She had never been so bold before and Kyo couldn't say that he minded. They were closer than they had ever been and he was relishing in the feeling of her. He never wanted to stop. He lightly bit down on a spot that seemed sensitive on the side of her neck and when she squeaked again, he sucked on it, leaving a small mark that was barely noticeable.

"Kyo.." Tohru breathed.

"Fuck." Kyo said through gritted teeth. Why did her saying his name like that ignite another fire within him? He attacked her mouth again and Tohru sighed in content. She could get used to this. When his hand on her leg squeezed her thigh gently, she tightened her legs around him. It was like he knew all of her pressure points. He groaned as she ran her fingers across his scalp. They continued like this for what seemed like forever. A tug of the hair here, a moan there, but before they knew it, the kiss became more loving pecks than passionate kisses. As they broke apart, Kyo rested his forehead on hers. They were both panting. Tohru removed her fingers from his hair, rested them on his shoulders. Kyo had done the same, resting his large hands on her waist. Kyo couldn't help but smile.

"Are you still jealous now?" He asked.

"No." Tohru said with a laugh.

"Good. You had no reason to be." Kyo assured her. "Now, let's go eat lunch. I'm starved." He said. He held her waist as she hopped down from the cabinet. He continued to hold her hand as they timidly walked out of the closet, making sure no one was there. Fortunately no one was, and they walked out to the roof hand in hand. Their friends hollered at them, making them both blush but they were both smiling. As they sat down next to each other, Momiji came close.

"Hey Tohru! What's that on your neck?" He asked. Kyo froze and Uo glared daggers at him.

"Oh it's nothing!" Tohru said quickly, using her hair to attempt to cover the mark. Uo continued to glare at Kyo.

"You're lucky she likes you." She said, mostly as a warning. This made Kyo look at Tohru with love in his eyes.

"Yes, I am."

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: By popular demand, WE GET TO SEE A JEALOUS KITTEN . Please please please review. I live off reviews. They are my new currency.

Kyo wasted no time in showing off his new girlfriend. He was the happiest he had ever been after their little "get together" in the materials closet. But then he also became hyper aware of Tohru. Practically everything in his mind revolved around her and who was around her and it was exhausting. He didn't like the feeling of being jealous of every single guy she talked to, especially Yuki, but he couldn't help it. It seemed that Kyo had a bittersweet relationship with him now. Kyo had gotten the girl, but hated Yuki even more. Kyo needed to put a tight lid on his jealousy for Tohru's sake. He was determined not to be one of those boyfriends who were extremely possessive and stupid. The first step... was his little cousin.

"Momiji! Stop hanging on Tohru like that!" Kyo yelled. The usual group of Sohmas, including Haru, Momiji, and Yuki, and Tohru were eating lunch on the school roof. Tohru was always very patient with everyone and Momiji Sohma was no exception. She indulged him as much as she could, not only because of her extreme politeness, but also because she had a soft spot for all the Sohmas. However, Kyo didn't. He was sick of Momiji acting like a child all the time, and whining to Tohru and hugging her almost nonstop now that the curse was broken.

"It's okay, Kyo. We're just having some fun!" Tohru said with a smile as she hugged Momiji back. Kyo grumbled as he crossed his arms and turned to talk to Haru.

"What is that kid's deal? Didn't anyone tell him she's taken now?" Haru only sighed with a small smile on his face.

"He knows. He just doesn't care because it's Tohru. Maybe I should do the same..." He said and was met with a death glare from Kyo.

"Kidding." Haru said in a monotone voice. Kyo continued to glare for a moment before he turned his attention back to his girlfriend. He had to admit, this was torture, but he got her for the rest of the day after school most of the time. Plus he lived in the same house as her and that was definitely a perk. He focused his thoughts on that and willed himself to calm down. When he pictured their many late night rendezvous on the roof of Shigure's house, he smiled. He had been smiling more and people had noticed, especially Tohru. She was just happy he was happy.

Yuki had tried to start a conversation with Tohru and Momiji when Kyo abruptly called out to her.

"Come on, Tohru. We should start heading back to class." Kyo said. He stood and held out a hand for her to take. She apologized to Yuki and Momiji and started lifting her arm. When her soft hand slipped into his, tingles ran up his arm. He pulled her up easily and laced their fingers together. She smiled brightly at him as he did and he leaned down to kiss her cheek, earning him a beautiful blush from his girlfriend. The group started to walk back to class and Haru and Momiji followed behind the couple for a while before they had to part ways. Tohru said her temporary goodbyes to them with a bright smile. The trio continued to their classroom and Tohru was talking to Kyo about his improving martial arts skill.

"I would love to come watch you... spar? Is that the word? With Shisho one of these days!" Tohru said enthusiastically. Kyo grinned at her and squeezed her hand a little tighter.

"That would be awesome! I even teach some of the younger kids, too. I'm sure you would like to watch that huh?" Kyo said a little teasingly. Tohru only laughed as she nodded. Kyo figured as much. She would be a great mother one day. He blushed as the thought came to his head but was interrupted by the sound of Yuki slamming their classroom door open. Tohru jumped a little and squeezed Kyo's hand. As Yuki entered, he was swarmed by his fan girls. The couple gave each other confused looks before they entered the classroom as well. Kyo was bombarded by his friends, teasing him about holding hands with Tohru.

"Whatever, you guys are just jealous because you don't have girlfriends." Kyo said mockingly. Tohru tried to hide her laugh but failed, adding to the distress of Kyo's friends. Kyo squeezed her hand a little before he let it go to join his friends and Tohru joined hers. They had a good thing going, and Kyo wanted to keep it forever.

When the final bell rang to let school out for the day, Kyo stretched in his seat for a few moments and turned to look at Tohru, only to be met with a sight that made his vision burn red. Some random ass guy was talking to her! From the look of his posture and the smirk on his face, Kyo could guess what this guy was trying to do. Jealously flared within Kyo and he stood up quickly. Tohru looked visibly uncomfortable and was looking towards Kyo. When she saw him coming her way, he saw the relief spread on her face and she turned back to the boy flirting at her.

"I-I'm very flattered but I'm already dating someone..." Kyo heard her say softly. He was so close to her now.

"Oh come on now. I'm sure Kyo Sohma has nothing on me." the boy said confidently. Tohru shook her head with a determined look on her face and was about to retort when she felt Kyo's hand on her shoulder.

"What were you saying, dipshit?" Kyo nearly growled. The boy instantly clammed up and tried to stutter a response before he just turned around and walked briskly out of the classroom. Tohru let out a relieved sigh and stood.

"Thank you. He was at my desk right as the bell rang..." Tohru shook her head in confusion and Kyo just wound his arms around her shoulders, pulling her in close.

"What an asshole. He obviously knew we're dating and still came onto you? Damn scumbag." Kyo said with gritted teeth. He released Tohru only to place a hand on her waist as he lead her out of the classroom. Yuki silently followed behind them and Kyo briefly thought how great it was that Yuki didn't talk as much nowadays. As the trio continued their walk home, Kyo and Tohru had been chatting about their schoolwork and their friends. Yuki had stayed at the bottom of the stairs leading to Shigure's house to meet up with Machi for a date. This had eased some tension from Kyo's chest. Yuki had a girlfriend, but he was still super friendly with Tohru. Kyo didn't know what to make of it other than the fact that it made him mad. Tohru was staring up at the sky and sighed contentedly, pulling Kyo from his thoughts. He looked at her beside him and noticed that she had closed her eyes, smiling.

"What are you thinking about?" Kyo asked with a small grin on his face. Before she could answer, the tip of her shoe got caught on a step and she stumbled forward. Kyo caught her with lightning fast reflexes. Grabbing her by the waist with one hand and cradling her head with the other, he made sure she didn't hit the steps. Tohru had squeezed her already closed eyes and grasped Kyo's shirt tightly in her hands. Kyo let out a small sigh of relief and hung his head.

"Don't walk with your eyes closed, Tohru!" Kyo scolded her. This jolted Tohru's eyes open and they were met with a mess of orange hair. When Kyo noticed that she hadn't responded or even tried to move, he looked at her. She stared into his eyes like she was trying to find the hidden treasure buried there, not realizing that his treasure was already reflected in his eyes. Kyo realized that this sort of thing had happened many times before, but this was different. All the times before, he had wished with everything in him that he could kiss her, and now he could. So that's exactly what he did. Still cradling her head in his hand, he pulled her mouth to his and planted a long, sweet kiss there. Tohru melted in his hold and gripped his shirt a little tighter. As he released her mouth, he pulled her back onto her feet. Tohru had a beautiful blush on her face. Kyo couldn't help himself. He leaned down and pecked her lips one more time. Her blush only grew and he took her hand in his, leading her back to the house. He was blushing himself and walked a step or two in front of Tohru so she wouldn't see.

"Come on, I'll help you with dinner tonight." Kyo said. Tohru responded enthusiastically.

"That would be great! I'm making salmon tonight so we can make it your favorite way!" She had a bright smile on her face and Kyo couldn't help but roll his eyes at her joy. It was too cute of her to be excited over such a little thing. They eventually made it back to the house and started on dinner. Tohru made herself busy as always and Kyo didn't really know what he should do. Tohru seemed to sense he was a little uncomfortable, even though she knew he could cook.

"Kyo, would you mince some garlic for me?" Tohru said in a sweet voice. Her back was facing him as she was getting some fresh sprigs of thyme ready on the counter. Kyo immediately wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back against his chest. He rested his lips on the top of her head, which he could feel quickly heating up. He smiled and leaned down next to her ear.

"Sure." It was such a simple response, but Tohru felt shivers down her spine. As Kyo released her and started on his task, Tohru had to shake her head to focus again. They continued with dinner and chatted about nothing in particular. Kyo thought that this was probably what marriage was like. His blush returned at the thought. Tohru clasped her hands together as she looked at her flawless dinner. Her eyes were sparkling at her and Kyo's accomplishment.

"Thank you for helping me! It looks great, don't you think?" She said looking at him and grabbing his hands in hers. He squeezed them and pulled her close, hugging her.

"Yeah. It does." He kissed her temple and released her so he could sit. More often now, he was sitting next to her instead of at the end of the table. Tohru greeted Shigure as he emerged from his room. Thankfully Yuki wasn't going to be joining them. Kyo wished that Yuki would never join them again.

As Tohru was cleaning the dishes from dinner, Kyo merely watched her. She seemed so graceful when she was doing something she was confident in. The way her hips moved slightly as she reached for the drying rack, the way her hair swayed, and how she hummed songs he didn't recognize just made her so much more beautiful than she already was. It was almost maddening. Kyo knew how he felt, and he needed to keep himself in check so he wouldn't scare her away. With a clenched jaw, he stood and made his way over to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist like he had earlier and rested his cheek on her shoulder. His breath tickled her neck.

"Hi Kyo," Tohru said with a pretty smile.

"Hi," He quietly answered back. He moved slightly closer to her and peppered small, loving kisses on her cheek and neck. This made Tohru smile wider.

"Kyo..." Tohru gently scolded. "I won't be able to finish the dishes if you keep doing that."

"Perfect." Kyo said hungrily. He reached to turn off the water and lifted Tohru up enough so that he could throw her over his shoulder.

"Kyo! Put me down!" Tohru said with an extremely flushed face.

"You brought this on yourself you know." Kyo stated matter-of-factly. He hurried upstairs and felt her small hands softly pound on his back. He assumed it probably felt forceful to her, but he barely noticed. His door opened with more force than necessary and he closed it with just as much gusto.

"Kyo!" Tohru said breathlessly but with that same scolding tone from earlier. "What's gotten into you?"

Kyo just chuckled and instead of answering, he let her down to her feet only for her to be pushed against the wall instead. His hands were on her hips and he was deliciously close. Tohru attempted to swallow but found that her mouth was now a desert. She looked into his eyes a split second before he pressed his lips roughly against hers. Kyo's kiss was, in a word, devastating. Tohru thought she might actually explode. Her hands flew to his biceps in an attempt for stability, only to make her hyper aware of how strong they felt. She moved her hands to the back of his neck, pulling him impossibly closer as she moaned into his mouth. Kyo's mind nearly went blank, but he wanted more. He bent down to grab the backs of her thighs, about to lift her up when he noticed how much faster Tohru's heart was beating when he was at this angle. A new thought popped into his mind, and he picked her up. Her legs automatically wrapped around his waist and they tightened as he moved away from the wall. He maneuvered his way to his desk chair and sat down slowly. Tohru's legs dangled on either side of his as she sat on his lap. Her head was still a little bit higher than his and she wound her fingers into his hair. He groaned as her fingernails gently scratched his scalp and he gripped the sides of her thighs, trying to pull her as close as possible. Kyo pulled away to move his lips to her neck and her breaths came out hard and fast. She tightened her hold on his hair and Kyo managed to leave a few marks before she leaned back and dove towards his mouth again. This proved to be more forceful than she anticipated, because the next thing she knew, she and Kyo were on the floor. They had rolled a little to the side and when Kyo opened her eyes, she saw Tohru's with a good amount of surprise in them. They stared at each other for a couple seconds before they both started laughing.

"I'm... so sorry!" Tohru managed to say through her fits of laughter. Kyo waved his hand, motioning that it wasn't a big deal. When they had finally caught their breath, Kyo sat and rested his arms on his knees. Tohru kneeled and attempted to fix her hair.

"I can finish the dishes if you want to take a bath." Kyo offered. Tohru smiled at him and nodded.

"That would be great! Thank you!" Kyo pulled himself to his feet and held a hand out for her to grab. As he did, he noticed the marks he had left on her neck.

"You might want to wear make up to school tomorrow..." he said with a wicked grin. Tohru's hand flew to the spots he was referring to and with her other hand, gently smacked his shoulder.

"My goodness! What will people think?!" She said in slight panic. Kyo pulled her close and whispered in her ear.

"If anything, they'll just be jealous." Tohru flushed at his words and walked briskly out of his room. Kyo couldn't help but laugh at her reaction. He had left marks on purpose. Hopefully now, no one would bother her again.

The next day Tohru had attempted to hide the hickeys on her neck with concealer Hana had gifted her a while ago, but nothing seemed to work! She would have to hear her hair down and hope for the best. When she walked downstairs, she bumped in Kyo, who looked at her neck and smirked. Tohru blushed bright red and turned away without a word. She could hear Kyo chuckle behind her and tried her best not to blush even more. She hurried to make their breakfast and as Yuki stumbled into the room, she had just finished with her pancakes. Shigure looked up from his paper and smiled.

"Ah! It smells delicious, my flower. It's been too long since I've had pancakes!" He said, earning a glare from Kyo.

'Great.' Kyo thought. 'Now I have to listen to this crap even more than usual.' His mind returned to reality when Tohru handed him a plate of pancakes with a knowing look. A small moment passed between the couple as they recalled the last time they ate pancakes. They smiled at each other and Tohru continued to dish everyone up.

"Thank you, Miss Honda. It does smell very good. I would expect nothing less from you." Yuki said with a bright smile. Kyo clenched his fork tightly and glared at Yuki. He wanted to say something to Yuki, but he felt like he might hurt Tohru's feelings at the same time if he did. Instead, he started taking bites of the food, remembering the vacation house and how much time he and Tohru got to spend together that trip. He felt Tohru's hand gently rest on his knee and he grabbed it with his free hand. Everyone continued to eat and converse with each other with the exception of Kyo ignoring Yuki. Eventually the students left the house and began towards school. Kyo was holding Tohru's hand again, but he was seething quietly. Yuki had began a conversation with Tohru that she seemed really interested in, so he couldn't interrupt her or pull her away. All he could do was glare at Yuki as hard as he could. Kyo's jaw repeatedly clenched when Yuki smiled at Tohru and subsequently, he squeezed her hand a little tighter too. By the time they got to school, Kyo was actually happy to see the Yankee come steal Tohru. He kissed her quickly before her friends dragged her away and turned towards Yuki. He was changing his shoes and finally turned towards Kyo.

"Something to say, Stupid Cat?" He said with disinterest.

"Stop being so friendly around Tohru. I know I can't stop her from being your friend, but keep your distance." Kyo said through gritted teeth.

"Fine. Stop being so jealous. I have a girlfriend too you know." Yuki retorted. Kyo clicked with tongue and turned to walk towards their classroom. When he got there, his friends came to chat with him. Kyo barely listened to what they were saying, but his attention was alert when he heard Tohru's name.

"Yeah didn't you see? Some random guy was talking to her while she was changing her shoes." One of Kyo's friends said. He stood up quickly and made his way to the shoe lockers as fast as he could. When he finally got there, he scanned the aisles for Tohru. He spotted the orange ribbon in her hair and then immediately noted the same boy from yesterday. He walked briskly to stand behind Tohru and saw that she was trying to back away.

"Like I said yesterday, I'm already dating Kyo Sohma and I'm not going to be leaving him any time soon and..." Tohru trailed off as she felt a familiar arm around her waist. She looked next to her and sighed in relief. She moved slightly more behind Kyo, which made him angry. What had this guy done to scare her so much?

"Leave." Kyo said sternly. This time, the boy stood his ground.

"Are you going to make me?" He challenged.

"I hope I'll need to. I'll tell you one last time. LEAVE." Kyo said in a voice that made Tohru feel infinitely safer. She grabbed his bicep with trembling fingers and Kyo clenched his jaw. She was still trembling.

"What's the matter, Sohma? Scared she'll leave you for someone better?" The boy jeered. In a bold move, he tried to grab Tohru from behind Kyo. Before Tohru could even flinch away, Kyo had grabbed the boy's wrist and twisted as hard as he could, resulting in the boy lying flat on his face.

"Don't you EVER touch her!" Kyo yelled. He released his hold on the boy and turned towards Tohru. She was visibly shaking now. A look of concern crossed Kyo's face and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, guiding her away from the groaning boy. They made it to the roof, where Tohru had began to take deep breaths and she was holding onto Kyo's shirt again. Her forehead was on his chest and his other arm wrapped around her shoulders. They didn't say anything for a moment before Kyo quietly spoke.

"Are you okay?" Tohru nodded and released a shaky breath.

"Yes. I'm fine."

"What happened? I thought you were with Saki and Uotani." Tohru looked up at him.

"I was, but I forgot something near my locker so I went back to get it. He was just...there." She shivered again and Kyo held her tighter.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there sooner..." Kyo said with a strained voice.

"You were there. That's what matters. Thank you." Tohru wrapped her arms around Kyo's middle and hugged him hard.

The following days, Kyo was on high alert. He kept one eye on that obnoxious boy in their class and made sure he was next to Tohru as soon as every bell rang. It was a good thing too. More boys seemed interested in her now for some reason. Kyo obviously understood the appeal, but Tohru was his girl now. His jealousy flared every time someone would as much as look at her in the hall. Tohru wasn't oblivious to this though. Even though she was grateful for it at first, it was getting a little out of hand now. Kyo had started yelling more at Momiji and Haru even though they were just making polite conversation most of the time. One day as Kyo and Tohru returned home from school, she asked him to meet her on the roof after they had changed out of their school uniforms. Kyo was a little confused at this point, but agreed nonetheless.

He waited for a short time before he heard the door open on the balcony. When she started to climb up the ladder, he looked over at her. The sun did beautiful things to her hair and the breeze certainly helped. Her light pink dress would surely be the death of him. Finally, she sat by his side and he wrapped an arm around her waist. Tohru relaxed in his touch and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Kyo? Can I ask you something?" She said softly.

"Sure." Tohru hesitated before the words left her lips.

"What's been going on with you for the last few days? Not that I mind at all, but you seem extra... protective." She managed to say. Kyo grit his teeth and gripped her waist a little tighter, making her gasp.

"It's that damn scumbag. He got into my head. I just get so damn jealous when it comes to you."

"But why?" Tohru said with a sad voice. Maybe she was doing something wrong? Kyo hung his head.

"Because I know I'm easily replaceable." Tohru twisted quickly so she was facing Kyo and had a determined look on her face.

"Kyo Sohma. What makes you think I ever want to replace you?" Kyo met her intense gaze and blushed. He gave her a soft smile and rested his forehead against hers. A hand came to cup her cheek, making her relax a bit.

"I don't know... I guess you wanting to be with me seems too good to be-" Kyo's words were silenced by Tohru's lips. His eyes widened for a moment before he melted into her kiss. It was rare that she initiated a kiss, but damn if it wasn't amazing when she did...

They broke apart after a few moments.

"Kyo, you're the only one for me. I hope you know that." Tohru said seriously. Kyo just nodded and pulled her close to him.

"I know."

THE END


End file.
